The Music Box
by Golden Dragon Kayleth
Summary: .::Jeremie and Aelita::. When Aelita finds an old music box of Jeremie's it leads to some rather unexpected things. .::OneShot::.


(My first one-shot. Hope you guys like it. –Kayleth)

(A/N – I do not own Code Lyoko)

The Music Box

"Jeremie, what's this?" Aelita asked, pulling something out of his top dresser drawer.

The blonde haired boy smiled and took the small object from her. "It's a music box. You open it and it plays a tune." He opened the lid and a light little lullaby started playing. "I've had it forever but I still don't know the name of the song." he finished and placed it back in her hands.

"I like the way it sounds," Aelita sighed and wound the box up again. The notes seemed so comforting, so familiar.

"You can borrow it for a while if you like. I don't really listen to it, but that doesn't mean I don't like it." Jeremie offered, smiling shyly.

"Really Jeremie? Oh thank you!" Aelita cried out, hugging him slightly, but careful not to drop the precious box.

Jeremie blushed, though he managed to mumble, "You're welcome."

Aelita let him go and half hop-skipped to the door. She waved slightly, smiling all the while and started off towards her room. It was getting late anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita yawned, sitting on her bed in her pink night-shirt. Propping the box open and winding it up as far as it would go she lay back against the soft pillow and drifted off.

_The notes played in the background as a little Aelita stared up at the sky, her parents' forms standing in the darkness behind her. Stars lined the night sky, glittering and shining in all their magnificence. _

"_This is for you, Aelita dear," her mother's voice hummed. She was given a small box that her mother opened. It played that song again._

"_Thank you!" she squeaked, her eyes sparkling like the stars above. Her parents smiled, watching their little girl._

_Then the music started to slow, and finally stop… The wind picked up and storm clouds were suddenly overhead. The little Aelita looked around for her parents; but they were no where to be found._

"_Mommy! Daddy!" she cried helplessly as thunder sounded above, scaring her. Hot tears mixed with the freezing rain as both ran down her face. _

_Lightning strikes the ground in the distance, causing her to wail in terror. Her whole world is falling apart._

"No!" Aelita screamed into the air, tears having dampened her face.

Grabbing the music box, though who knows why, she headed down towards Jeremie's room.

Sobbing could be heard outside of his room. Getting up Jeremie mumbled "Aelita?" and opened the door.

The next thing he knew she was clinging to him, sobbing her heart out for who knows why!

"Aelita! What's wrong?" he asked, somehow losing his shyness at seeing her in pain. His arms were now placed around her as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"The sky, and mom, and dad, and this music box! It was great Jeremie, and then it just turned all horribly wrong." Aelita cried, not loosening her hold at all.

"I think you just had a nightmare Aelita," Jeremie soothed, just letting her cry.

"But it was so real," the pink haired girl sniffed, wiping her eyes with one sleeve. She let go and placed the box on the dresser, watching it sit there in all its simple complexity.

She took a seat next to Jeremie, who was now sitting on the edge of his bed.

"It's okay now," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing at that realization. She loved how he was always there when you needed him; somehow so reliable through each and every day. He was simply complex, just like the music box.

They just sat there, silently communicating in their own unspoken language.

"I should go back now," she whispered, taking Jeremie's hand and standing up, causing him to stand as well.

He nodded; eyes gentle blue, a window into his thoughts. They walked together, through the halls and up the stairs, hand in hand in quiet knowing.

"Good night," Jeremie whispered, letting her hand go and stood at the door. She smiled and was about to go, but stopped.

Before he really knew what was happening, Jeremie felt her lips press up against his; warmth surging through his whole being from her affection. He pressed back, feeling her fingers twine through his hair. He slid his arms around her and pulled her tight, never wanting to let her go.

Finally she pulled away and set her head on his shoulder for a moment. "Good night Jeremie," she whispered, gently pulling away.

He watched her eyes sparkle until the very last second the door closed. Wavering through the air he thought he heard something, though shook it off and decided it was nothing.

In Jeremie's room notes floated out into the air, drifting on their night time journey through the building, and yet the music box lay unopened, untouched, and unwound; open secrecy, simple complexity…


End file.
